Ice Scair
by Leo112
Summary: Hi leo112 here! first story so be nice. A skater on the run, and a boy with his own secrets what else could go wrong? yami/yugi puzzle-shipping, yaoi, and some TEA BASHING also some torture and maybe some rape don't like DON'T READ! I own the plot only!
1. Chapter 1

Hi leofreek112 here!! now guys this is my first story so be nice and no flames! Criticism is appreciated just try not to go overboard.

ok, enough of me talking here's the first chapter!

A young teen sighed as he walked out of the office. 'Finally a job that will take me' he thought. 'Ever since his last boss framed him for steeling money that he didn't take, it was difficult to find a decent job. But now he did, it's not much but still it's a paying job.

"Bleacher cleaning, take out the trash, run the snack stand, and ice the ring" he muttered to him self walking down the street towards the buss stop, "not what I call flashy but a undercover job is a undercover job."

He ran a hand threw his spiky try colored hair, mostly black with the ends dipped in violet and his bangs blond contrasting to the rest of his hair, sighing as people looked at him funny. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless black muscle shirt, with a silver chain around his neck, two black studded belts, and one around his waist one hanging down slightly, silver studded black wrist cuffs, and a pair of black biker boots. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his ringing cell.

"Hello?'

"Yug its me Joey, what's ya doing?"

"oh, I finally got a job."

"Really? Cool, where is it"

"The ice ring down town"

"Awesome, when do you start?"

"Uhh, as soon as possible"

"Cool, hey do you want to meet up at the arcade later?"

"Sorry Joey, can't I have to get back to gramps"

"Drat"

Yugi giggled slightly "I'll meet up with you later ok?"

(sigh) "All right guess I'll let ya go"

"alright Joey talk to you later"

"ok see ya"

"bye" yugi snapped the cell shut, shaking his head smiling

He looked around and said "you know what I think ill walk today this is only a couple miles from the park, so I can cut threw it and home is only a little further form there." He nodded then started towards the park.

About half way there he passed a hotel, where some one crashed into him. Yugi didn't have time to think before the stranger grabbed his wrist and ran off with him. A couple bocks down he pulled sharply into an ally way up a fire escape and onto the roof where he collapsed panting.

Yugi sat also finally taking a chance to look at his abductor, and surprisingly he looked just like him. Black spiky hair dipped into crimson instead of violet, extra blond streaks too, and what really surprised him was set into a nicely tanned face, a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Um, hi?" the stranger said nervously, slowly inching away.

"hi, may I ask who were you running from and why did you drag me along?" yugi asked slightly confused. The stranger visibly relaxed.

"I was running from my body guards" he said looking over the edge to see two blonds run into the ally way and he tensed up again, "would there be a place were we can talk privately?" he pointed over the edge, yugi glanced over and grinned

"yea, there's a park a couple blocks from here." The stranger nodded and crawled over to the center of the roof where he stood up brushed off his leather pants, that hugged his form showing off muscular legs, and his form fitting red tank top to get the dirt off them from the roof. Yugi started to do the same when he herd "there he is on the roof, get him!"

"RUN!" the stranger yelled as he and yugi ran to the edge of the building, but yugi kept going jumping to the next roof.

"well come on!" they kept this up until they ran out of roofs and that's when yugi did the unexpected, he jumped. "hey!" but that's when he saw grain sacks stacked up against the wall where yugi jumped and the teen quickly followed.

"How did you know those sacks where there?" he asked panting. Yugi grinned "I live here and I got chased by bullies all the time so I learned a few escape routs that just happened to be one of them, we are about a block and a half from the park."

The two ran into the park laughing, "quick this way" yugi motioned as he led down an over grown dirt path into forest. A little ways in they slowed down some, so they were walking quickly side by side.

"Hey I never asked what's your name" yugi asked sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I am Yami Atem" he said tensing mentally waiting for the explosion, which never came.

"Yami" he rubbed his chin "where have I herd that name before…." His eyes went wide for a second before yugi caught himself 'that's the person I'm supposed to get information on,' Yugi glanced over at him and noticed his tense stance singling that he may run at any moment.

"Yami, you ok? Your awful tense"

"I'm fine" he said a little to quickly.

"ok…. Oh, and I'm Yugi by the way" Yami sighed but his rejoicing moment came to a end with yugi saying "oh, wait now I remember you're that new ice skater that's in town" 'and you're a suspect in kidnapping' "is that it?" yami nodded glumly

"do you believe what they say?" Yugi cocked his head cutely

'WAIT cutely, where did that come from for heavens sake you just met the guy' yami scolded him self mentally, yugi smiled "about you being a bed hopper?" yami nodded again

"no I don't believe that, after just walking and talking with you I know you aren't or at least not by choice" Yami threw his hands into the air

"Praise the Lord! Some one who under stands me!" yugi giggled.

Then un-expectantly a teen with blond hair jumps out of the trees at yami and shouts "got you yami!" yami steps aside as the blond lands next to him in the dirt. After hopping over the teen yugi and yami beeline it for the edge of the forest but just as they get there a brunet appears shaking his finger

"ah ah ahhh yami now come back the chief wants a word with you."

Yami pails about three shades as yugi grabs his wrist and beelines it for the forest off trail. They head down hill until suddenly yugi stops pushes yami aside as a dart hits him in the shoulder

"Run!" he manages to get out before he collapses.

ok, theres chapter 1! yes? no? maby? Revew please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning readers implied torcher don't like DON'T READ!_

"YOU MEATHEAD THAT ISNT THE BOY I WANTED!!" shouted a voice that brought yugi from unconsciousness. Yugi tried to rub his aching arm but then notices that he's tied to a chair, and gagged.

"I'm sorry they both looked exactly a like it was really hard to tell who was who from that distance….." Insisted another voice but got interrupted by

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE BLIND!! YOU NEED TO GET THE RIGHT BOY NOW OR WE ARE SUNK!!!"

"Did you see if the boy can even do what we need him to?" asked the second voice.

There was a chair legs scraping against the floor as the door opened. Yugi blinked as the brunet walked in with an older man on a cane, who looked around mid forties with graying hair at the edges with a bald spot in the middle.

"Now my boy who are you?" he asked. Yugi sat there trembling when the brunet pulled the gag out of his mouth and stuttered "y-y-yugi."

"yugi huh" the man rubbed his chin, "hmm, means game doesn't it?" before yugi could answer the brunet shoved the gag back into his mouth as two blond twins kicked the door in and chucked a third body into the room.

"Found him boss he was hiding in a game shop a couple blocks from where we picked up that one" said one of the blonds jerking a thumb in yugi's direction 'game shop….oh, no I hope nothing happened to grandpa' Yugi thought.

The man walked over and lifted the head of the unconscious yami to take a good look at him. "Good it looks like one of you will be eating today"

"b-b-b-but…" started the other blond but shut up as soon as the man gave him a glare.

"you" he pointed to the blond who started to argue, "get to join yami in the punishment room." The boy looked like a ghost fish left out to dry

"Now!" the boy jumped two feet into the air, grabbed yami under the arms and dragged him quickly into the other room soon followed by the guy, soon two sets of screams could be heard. The burnet and the other blond both deflated as soon as the guy left the room, and winced as the screams could be heard. Ignoring the screams as much as possible the blond, walked over to yugi and pulled the gag back out of his mouth.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asked gently.

"I'm yugi, why I'm here I have no idea somebody hit me with a dart and I woke up like this" yugi responded nervously motioning towards his bounds holding his hands to the chair arms.

The blond said "I'm malik my twin who went in there" he winced when a scream pierced the air "was marik, and the tall boy behind me is seto" Seto grunted a hello "and the guy who looks like you was yami" he sighed "welcome to our worst night mare."


	3. Chapter 3

its me again!! sorry it took so long (hides behind couch) i made this a little longer then the last couple. thanks for all of the author alerts it makes me happy! ok enough of me. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi blinked at him. "If its so bad then why don't you leave?" Malik sighed "Because we can't leave"

"Why? There's the door all you have to do is leave"

"it's not that simple kid" said Seto "Mark" he jerked his head towards the other room "has every one of us under his thumb. We can't leave because he won't let us, he has stuff on every one of us so if we try to leave he can call the police and we will be dragged off faster than you can say wait whether what he says is true or not."

Yugi was about to say something but Malik stuffed the rag back in his mouth as mark walked back into the room and looked at the three in the room

"clean them up then I want the runt in the ring in 2 hours to see what he can do."

He then turned around and stomped out the door locking it behind him. Malik sighed and Seto rubbed his forehead to prevent an oncoming headache. Then the two untied him from the chair, allowing him to stand up. After he was untied they led the way into the 'punishment room.' Yugi gasped at what he saw.

It was a weight room stained red in what looked like blood, there were poles with wrist and ankle cuffs, there were three 'beds' with chains also attached to the four corners, one had Marik attached to it, then there was a pile of rope in one corner a bag full of things he didn't want to know about, and on the far wall there were five sets of shackles bolted to the far wall one set held Yami immobile.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped as he rushed over. Yami's wrists were shackled to the wall above his head, and he was scraped and bruised all over his bare chest and arms his shirt lay in pieces around him , his legs were still covered in his leather pants Yugi saw him in earlier, he also had a split lip and was unconscious.

Yugi quickly unshackled him from the wall and gently tapped his face, "Yami wake up" he said gently, after a couple minutes of this he was rewarded with a grown and Yami's eyes flickered open.

"y-y-yugi?" he asked hoarsely "yes it's me let's get you cleaned up" he put one of yami's arms over his neck and helped the other teen stand.

Yugi glanced over to where Malik and Seto was reviving Marik

"Where's the bathroom?" Seto looked over to see Yugi helping a dazed Yami stand "over there" he nodded towards a door that Yugi missed.

Yugi nodded and helped Yami into the crude bathroom and sat him on top of the toilet. After some scrounging he found the disinfectant and tended to the small scrapes, making Yami wince every once and a wile. After that was done, he took a hand towel and dampened it with cool water and started gently wiping it over Yami's bruised chest to get the rest of the dirt off of him. Yami watched him as he tended to his hurts,

"Why?" he finally asked.

Yugi looked up "why what?"

"Why are you here, why do you help me when you could get out of here before he has something on you to keep you why.." he was silenced by Yugi's finger

"Why I'm here is because I was brought here, why I don't run I have no idea where I am so even if I do get out I could be more lost then before, why I'm helping you in a time of need is a stupid question" 'and another reason I can't tell you just yet' Yami chuckled at his answer, Yugi smiled, "I don't need a reason to help it's just what I do."

Yami smiled "thanks" there was a pounding on the door making both occupants jump. Malik stuck his head in the door

"hey Yam good to see you up, you two need to be in the ring in about a half an hour." Yami raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean by us two?" Malik looked right at him

"You know exactly what I mean" Yami's eyes went wide then his head went into his hands.

"oh no, oh no, no, no, no" Malik sighed again

"oh yes, yes, yes. Yami get yourself dressed and see if you can find Yugi here some more appropriate clothing." It was Yami's turn to sigh as he stood up

"Fine, is Kiba ready with the car?" Malik nodded "ok see you in about ten min. ok?" Malik nodded again and disappeared.

Yami then looked at Yugi sadly "it looks like you're one of us now, come let's see what you can do, but first follow me."

He lead the way out of the room to a bed room five doors down from the 'room' and opened the door. It looked like an ordinary room, bunk bed, dresser with a mirror on the top so he can put on makeup when needed, rug on the floor and a closet. Yami tapped the bottom bunk

"This is where you sleep, and I'm up there" he pointed to the top bunk, yugi nodded. He then when over to the closet and dug around in there until he found a pair of black pants,

"yugi can you skate?" surprised at the sudden question yugi answered "yes… my mom taught me before she died when I was seven"

"Oh, I'm sorry" yugi shook his head

"It's ok" yami smiled then chucked the pants at yugi, "try those on and see how they fit, they're a little small for me so they should fit you, bathroom is across the hall."

Yugi nodded again and went into the bathroom, a minute later he came out and showed already dressed yami in his own slacks and a white tee shirt, the pants. They looked like black dress pants, but they were made of cotton instead of satin.

"yep that should do for practice" then he handed yugi a white cotton shirt "pull this on then we're good to go." Yugi grabbed the shirt turned around and pulled off his own to pull on the looser white tee shirt witch so happened to fit the cute boy. Yami mentally smacked himself again 'cute where did that come from;' he shook his head to clear the disturbing thought from his head.

"Yami are you ok?" yugi asked when yami suddenly shook his head, yami nodded blushing

"Yes, yugi I'm fine let's go" and he walked toward his bed and around the back (the bunk is not in the corner just on the wall) confused yugi followed to find a fireman's pole in the corner. Yami turned and grinned slipped a pair of biker gloves on his hands, chucked another pair at yugi and down the pole he went.

Yugi stood there a moment then slipped the gloves on his own hands and then slid down the pole after yami. After ten or so floors he landed on cement floor in the garage where yami stood by a SUV with the door open.

"You comin?" he asked with a smile yugi nodded and hopped into the backseat with yami following. Seto noticing all passengers were present he took off with tires squealing.

When the car hit the rode yugi turned back to see where they live to see a rundown abandoned 30 story hotel with the front windows boarded up.

"the old Myer hotel" yugi muttered.

"you know this place?" yami asked yugi nodded

"It's a good thing I didn't try to run, because where I live is about" he thought a moment "three hours away and that's doing eighty on the highway" yami raised an eyebrow

"and where I met you was…"

"about a mile to a mile and a half away from my house" yugi finished for him. Yami's eyes bugged out

"a-a m-mile…" his head dropped into his hands "you probably hate me, if I hadn't dragged you along you would be home with your family by now"

yugi saw Seto roll his eyes in the rear view mirror, and he saw malik tense in the passenger seat, and then a hand from the rear of the car smacked yami upside the head making him: one jump, two pull his head out of his hands and look behind him to stare at marik who was glaring at yami. (this is a 8 person SUV n case you're confused)

"knock it off yami what's done is done there's no turning back now, so do us a favor and shut the f*ck up!" then yugi did the one thing no one expected.

He reached back grabbed a hand full of blond hair and pulled the head closer, staring right into his eyes, noses inches apart "look here buster, if I'm going to live around you guys, and help you out of this mess you have obviously gotten your selves into, you are going to behave or so help me I will hurt you so bad you will wish you hadn't opened your mouth got that."

Marik wide eyed and slightly shaking nodded and yugi let go of his hair which let him back up as far as he could away from the seemingly innocent boy. Yami was staring at him with wide eyes jaw slack, malik was as well, Seto had surprise written all over his face, his eyebrow raised. Yugi looked at the three

"what?" that snapped them out of there stupor turning to look somewhere else. Yami on the other hand put his head back in his hands and stayed that way. About ten minutes later the car pulled in front of the ice skating ring, yugi chuckled at the coincidence, the five got out and walked inside.

"yugi!!" called a voice yugi turned to see……Tea running over.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you…" she trailed off when she looked at who he was with and her jaw hit the floor.

"Yami Atemu! You know Yami Atemu and you never told me!" yami hid behind yugi, while the others laughed. Yugi smacked himself in the forehead

"I just met him Tea and my cell is dead" he showed Tea the low battery on his cell. "oh, but still" she grabbed yami's hand and dragged him around yugi and started rambling on how good a skater he was and that she was his number one fan and on and on and on. It got so bad that yugi had to actually pry Tea off so they could practice, but Tea followed any way excited that she actually gets to see the Yami Atemu practice on the ice but had to stop when Yami lead the way into the boys locker room.

Tea pouted that she wasn't able to follow yami but she squealed "see you on the ice!" and ran into the girls locker room. Yugi shook his head as he followed yami to his locker and put in the combo. Yugi watched yami pull two pairs of black skates and handed yugi one pair. The pair sat down on the bench strapping there skates snuggly to their feet.

"yami? Can I ask you a question?" yugi asked finishing tying on of the skates.

"sure" yami shrugged.

"what did Malik mean by 'welcome to our worst nightmare'?"

Yami tensed then sighed as he turned towards yugi. "I guess you might as well know now that you're in it." Yugi leaned forward, but unknown to yami he hit a button on his cell phone to record what yami said.

"it's like this" yami began " about two years ago me, and seto were brought to court to testify about a robbery, that ended up putting the man in to jail. Well this man was Marks father, and his father swore that one day we will regret putting him away. We didn't think about it much, because the man was going to jail and we were safe, but we weren't as safe as we thought. About a half a year later me, seto and our friends malik, and marik went down to the pier to fish well there was a rifle left on the dock. well I picked it up to see if there was a name or number on the barrel so we could call the owner, well there wasn't one, so I handed it to Seto so he could record the number so we could find out that way. Well we came to find out that the gun was stolen, we called the authorities and they went to go pick it up. Well when they got there the gun was gone and the next day two people were shot with the very same gun. One of them survived and described me, seto, malik and marik to a pin, right down to what we were wearing that day, and it so happened that we went up to a secret location that my family knew about where there was no one there but us, so no alibi but the four of us. We heard on the news that we were suspects, and went to go turn ourselves in, well about half way there some on shot out our tier and we went spinning and rammed into a tree in the opposite direction in which we were heading, so we started hoofing it about ten minutes later someone drove by in a black van and stopped. Thinking it was someone who might give us a ride we walked up to the van, to get a dart in the back to knock us unconscious. I woke up later to find myself and the others chained to that wall with duck tape over our mouths and mark in front of us sneering. He told us that he was the one to plant the gun, shoot out our tier, and shoot at two of his friends that he paid off to tell the authorities that it was us. Then that he and three of his friends were pulling off robberies with masks and wigs so they look exactly like us, and 'tried' to keep they're 'identities' but the camera outside and the camera in the store caught all four of our faces so we are being hunted by the police."

Yugi lifted an eyebrow "if your being hunted then why are you and the others out in the open, as a famous skating star and using your real names?"

"I wasn't called yami back then I was called Atem, seto was set, malik was Tim, and marik was Tom, and the skating rig was marks idea he found out somehow that I took skating lessons from a pro and was fairly good and threatened us if we don't cooperate he'll drag all of us to the police, and since they did so many felonies with our names and faces that if we get dragged there we'll be put on death row without a trial."

Yugi nodded 'that's right so if he said was true then, for two years we have been looking for the wrong people' "I'm sorry to hear that, but why am I here?" yami sighed

"you're here because…..

* * *

he he sorry couldn't help my self there! ill try to get the next one up soon!

Review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry it took me so long! i hate writers block!

well here's chapter 4! Read and Review please!!!

* * *

"you're here because**…..** mark wants to do a duel show, as in two people on the ice instead of one..

"Oh, then why did he say that Seto got the wrong person?" Yami chuckled

"He was talking about me, Seto thought he hit me with the dart but hit you instead and brought you in. Marik and Malik were supposed to be going after you because you saw me and we were talking, they were to make sure that you didn't know anything, but when they saw me they brought me in after they hit me up side the back side of the head" he rubbed the back of his head and grimaced at the memory.

Yugi winced "that had to hurt" Yami nodded

"It did, remind me later to take the rod away from those too" yugi giggled and nodded

"Well let's go" said Yami standing, Yugi following Yami down the hallway towards the ring so Yugi could join the other participants. After the first 15 min. mark had literally cut the participants in half; Yugi and Tea a part of the group.

"All righty now, Yami around the ring and double spin." Yami nodded and did as requested, making a perfect double spin and landing neatly. Mark nodded approvingly and turned to the 5 people who were left

"Ok you", he points to a nervous redhead, "you do a double spin" the red head nodded and skated off. The red head could skate well frontwards and backwards but he couldn't jump to save his life and landed ungracefully on his behind. Mark shook his head and jerked his thumb over his shoulder signalling that he was out, and the read head skated quickly off the ring. He did the other two and both could skate well, but one jumped landed and sprained an ankle, the other jumped, landed but slipped and slid forward and hit his head on the wall as he came to a stop. He rubbed his temples as a head ache came on

"Next!" he bellowed and waved his hand at Tea, she showed off slightly as she skated backwards around the corner and came smoothly into a double jump, and landed gracefully with her arms out to the sides, eyes closed.

"Finally" mark muttered under his breath and turns to Yugi. "Ok your turn." Yugi nodded, and skated around the corner to get started, unknowing to him Yami crossed his fingers as he started off. Yugi smoothly went around the corner, and smoothly went into a double jump and landed like Tea with arms out to the sides but his eyes were open, watching mark for the dismissal sign…… that never came, instead he got a nod and beckoned Yugi over to where he and Tea were standing. Tea was fuming, checks flushed, but it could have just been the temperature in the ice ring.

"ok, Yami one last one……. Triple jump" Yami's eyes went wide. Yami couldn't believe it he was going all the way with just trainees. He shook his head slightly as he started off a little faster then for the double jump. He once again from his high speed went smoothly into a triple jump and landed, skating over to where the others were waiting. Tea's eyes were full of amazement and what was that …… lust? He couldn't be sure but he was so hoping that Yugi could pull off a triple, because he didn't want to be around Tea any more than necessary. Mark turned to Tea and Yugi

"Ok, who ever can pull off a triple can join the team but any flaw and you're out, but if neither of you make it you both can join, but well have 5 min. break so we can grab something warm to drink." Everyone nodded in understanding and started off the ring. Tea skated over to Yami, and started talking a mile a minute on how great she was and how great she was feeling on being Yami's partner in the ring. Yami scooted away from her but she just kept coming closer, until finally Yami skated around Yugi so he was on the other side of him and Tea was on the other side still talking. Then for about a minute they were playing keep away, with Yami running and Tea following around Yugi, Yami desperately trying to stay away from the hyper girl. Yugi finally took pity on the skater and tapped his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" he looks at Tea

"Alone"

Tea glared at Yugi as Yami quickly agreed, and Yugi pulling Yami into the boy's bathroom. Yami sighed as the door closed and looked at Yugi, who had a big grin on his face.

"What?" he asked. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what." It was Yugi's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What's with the grin?"

"I just thought the look on Tea's was funny she wasn't expecting you to agree so quickly, it's almost like you wanted to get away from her or something." Yami chuckled.

"It would seem like that" he said with a straight face, which made Yugi burst out laughing, Yami joining in just as quickly.

As soon as the two composed themselves they exited the bathroom, and went to the custodian to grab something to drink and sit down. Tea saw them exit the bathroom both with smiles on their faces and thought 'Yami will be MY partner and no one else's, I'm not sharing MY Yami' and with that she walked over with a smile on her face, her drink in hand and sat down by Yugi who was taking with Yami about music.

"So you like rock?" asked Yugi taking a sip of his drink. Yami shrugged.

"It's ok, I'm more of a country/rock fan."

"Really? I never would have guessed country." Yami was about to say something when Tea interrupted.

"Yami, I love country maybe we should get together some time to swap ideas sometime." Tea said swinging her leg over her other leg putting her ice blade deep into Yugi's ankle.

"Ahhh" Yugi said as the blade cut his ankle, reaching down to cover it with his hand.

"oh, Yugi I'm so sorry I didn't know I was that close!" she wailed as she pulled her skate away. "I'll go get the first aid kit" and she ran off 'yes, now Yugi will have to drop out because of his injury he can't skate on that ankle.' She thought smiling slightly as she watched Yami come around the table to check on Yugi's ankle.

"oh, it looks like she got you good there Yugi, I don't think you should skate on this ankle let alone try a triple jump." Yami said frowning.

"I'm ok Yami let's just wrap it and I'll be fine" Yugi said wincing when Yami touched it.

"Yugi you are not fine, that is deep and it needs to be treated…" Yugi shook his head

"Seriously, I'll be fine I've done a triple before on a sprained ankle once it wasn't pretty but I can do one." Yami's frown deepened

"Are you sure, we don't want it getting infected and you hurting it worse when you land."

"Yami it's on my right ankle, that's my push off ankle. Once I'm in the air I'll be ok, when I did it on my sprained ankle the sprain was on my left foot so I was landing hard on it that's why it wasn't pretty."

"ok, Yugi I'll let you be the judge, if it gets too much tell us ok?"

"ok, I can do that" Yugi said as Tea came back with the kit "thanks Tea."

"you're welcome Yugi" she handed the kit to Yami as he wrapped the ankle after he disinfected it.

"there you go, now are you positive you want to go through with this?" he asked again finishing

Yugi sighed "yes Yami, I'll do my triple and sit down will that make you happy?"

Yami nodded "just tell Mike when you, do don't want him to think you dropped out or something."

"and ruin my chances with you on the ice, not a chance" Yami laughed at Yugi's face as he said that because he looked so serious when he said it but all it did was make him look cute. 'CUTE where did that come from? Geez, get your head out of the gutter man' he mentally scolded himself.

"All right everyone on the ice!" bellowed Mike as he opened the door to the ring, and every one followed him onto the ice.

Mark skated into the middle of the ring spinning around to see his contestants, to see Yugi favoring his left ankle. "Muto what's with the ankle, I won't have any weaklings on my team."

Yugi looked at him "its fine sir. I just scraped it, it won't influence my skating." Mark raised an eyebrow

"If you're sure, don't blame me if you don't pass because of that ankle." Yugi nodded

"Sr. may I go first?" tea asked fluttering her eyelashes at Mark. Mark thought a moment then nodded, she grinned, closed her eyes took a deep breath, then started off eyes closed. She smoothly went over the ice of the first turn, opening her eyes as she came about middle then gracefully shoved her toe pick into the ice she rotated, once….Twice….three times as she came down landed but then tripped over a chunk of ice that came up from someone else's fall, and fell flat on the ice. Yami winced as she landed but didn't move from where he was standing. Tea flushed face, form either the cold, rage or embarrassment, Yami couldn't tell which but all the same she was beet red and Yami grinned at the sight.

Mark muttered under his breath about graceful people and their ego, Yugi barely held back a snicker as he heard it, as Tea came to a stop right next to Yami latching onto his arm. Mark shook his head as he turned to Yugi.

"ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Yugi nodded again and started off. Using his right foot as a base he glided around the corner picking up speed as he went. Finally as he reached the middle of the ring, briefly shifting his weight to his injured ankle, then he shoved hard into the ice with his right foot toe pick and sailed into the air.

* * *

like? dislike?

review please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this took so long to get up, I had some major writers block going on and I couldn't figure out what to put next! It drove me nuts!

In any case I'll really try to get the next one up soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did i wouldn't have left the series with Yami leaving like that!

* * *

Yami held his breath as yugi completed the third spin to come to land on his left foot with ease, right foot in the air, and perfect balance. Yami managed to yank his arm back, for Tea was stunned that yugi did that with an injured ankle, so he could meet yugi and grab onto his arm to get the weight off his injured ankle. Mark, who was standing there wide eyed and jaw slightly slack, managed to say

"Well it looks like we found yami his partner." He then turned to tea and jerked his thumb over his shoulder and said "well what are you waiting for an invitation, get you ass off the ring!" tea looked at yami and yugi with a glare as she skated off the ring muttering

"I will get you yugi, and yami will be MY partner NO one else's I swear it" and she disappeared into the locker rooms.

Mark watching Tea make her exit, turned to yugi "all right son, we will give you a new name now that your on the teem."

"Uh, sr. would you mind I just keep my name I'm not very popular and I wouldn't like another name, please." He pulled his puppy dog eyes, and yami nearly laughed at the cute face, then mentally smacked him self for obvious reasons. (The cute comment if you didn't get my drift)

Mark rubbed his chin "what name do you go by here?"

"Hebba" he answered simply

"Then why did you give the name 'Yugi' when you signed on?"

Yugi blushed "its my middle name, its 'Hebba Yugi Muto' and I didn't want any one recognizing my name right away, its quite embarrassing really I ran a way and I don't want any one to find me just yet."

Yami raised an eyebrow, and Mark grinned evilly "ok then you can use the name yugi, doesn't matter that much to me." He turned and yelled in seemingly random direction

"BAKURA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" as soon as it came out of his mouth a spiky white hared teen skated quickly onto the ice.

"Yes sr.?" he asked in a gruff low voice as he slid to a stop, Mark glared at him before answering

"One you can cut the shit, two you can sign up yugi here to be yami's partner in the tryouts for the Olympics skaters in three weeks." Yugi's eyes went wide

"Three weeks!" Mark nodded,You got a problem with it deal, once you're in there's no going back. Yami sighed shaking his head.

'Three weeks' he thought as he shook his head

"Then," Mark continued ignoring the shocked faces around him, "you can give yugi here the forms to sign so he can start." He then turns to yami and yugi "I want you two on the ice in five days time practicing the routine and I want it down pat by next Wed. you hear." (Today's Monday incase you were wondering, little over two weeks to get every thing down)

"Yes sir." yami mumbled, to get a smack to the face from Mark knocking him off his feet and onto the ice from the force of the impact.

"What was that boy?" Mark snapped

"Yes sir!" Yami replied louder rubbing his jaw. Mark nodded

"I thought that's what you said," Mark said with a satisfied look on his face, "because you know what will happen if you said any thing different don't you." Yami got a scared look on his face and he nodded very quickly, making Marks grin that much bigger. Mark then turned around and started skating towards the wall then looked towards Bakura "Well what are you waiting for go get dam sheets for the rookie!" Bakura not looking the least bit frightened, turned and calmly skated towards the place where he hopped over the wall to get on the ice.

Yugi stood there slightly shocked at the events that just took place, he knew from reports that Mark was hard on his skater and crew but what he just witnessed just now and back at the hotel, leaned more toward abuse then just hard punishment. Yugi moved closer to Yami to give him a hand up when Yami ignored his hand and got up on his own power.

"Yugi now that your officially part of the group there are some rules that you need to know. One never ever get on Mark's bad side, because he will make you life a living hell and you will still need to stay with the rest of the group and still do your best with any injuries that you may have acquired from his 'punishments'. Trust me when I say its hard enough to keep up with him when your fully healthy and nothing wrong with you. Two follow his orders to the letter and if you have time do some more, because the better you do the more food you get for dinner. The more mistake's you make or the worse his mood for the day the more you hurt and the less food you get for the day. Three Mark sets times for practice and he only say's them once, and if you ask him again for the times, you get a night in the 'punishment room' and he still doesn't tell you until you have 30 sec to get ready and enough time to get there, and your still jumping right into practice with out any warm up. But with every one here just taking one car all you have to do is ask one of us when he's not around. Four when he gives you a punishment you take it with out complaint or, trust me when I say, you will regret it. Ok? Any questions? If you do now is the time to ask them."

Yugi shook his head "nope, you have answered any that I can think up as of right now; it sounds pretty basic to me."

"Trust me kid it's far from basic." said Bakura as he skated over to them with a small stack of papers, and Marlik trailing just behind him with a medical kit. Bakura handed Yugi the stack and a pen, "here are your papers I suggest read them carefully before you sign on a line, or you will be up to your nose in something you don't want to do and cant get out of. Wile you're reading that Marlik here is going to check out your ankle, with your permission of course. He is a certified Paramedic, so if you need any thing looked at go to him, because he will know what to look for." Yugi nodded in agreement. Marlik took his queue and skated over to him, sat on the ice and started cleaning up Yugis ankel.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Why don't we go sit down at one of the tables in the lounge? It will give me a place to sit down and look at these and make Marlik's job easer." Yami shook his head

"You can't leave the ice with out signing the form's, its another of Marks rules if you leave the ice with out signing the forms you aren't on the team." Yugi's eyebrow got a little higher

"Strict much" he mumbled returning his gaze to the papers in his hand, making Yami and Marlik grin, and Bakura let out a snort of muffled laughter. After reading threw the content of the contract, yugi was shocked, it was basically saying that if you signed the contract Mark gets control of every thing in your life, where you go, when you get up, and there's even a slight mention of a tracker that will be locked on your person so he will know where you are at all times.

"Dang control freak much?" he muttered under his breath as he finished, he glances up to see red faced Bakura chasing Yami around the ring with a broom, with Yami laughing his head off. Marilk just finished with his ankle when Yami zoomed by, chased closely by Bakura who dropped a cloth sack over Marlik's head as he zoomed by, with a sigh Marlik took off after Bakura and Yami. Using the slight distraction, Yugi pulled his cell out and took a picture of each of the pages, before signing it and dropping it on the railing of the ring. Yami smiled at him as he went by and motioned for him to join the fun, which Yugi did.

Side by side they skated, Yami explaining a couple of the easer moves that wouldn't be to hard on Yugis ankle as they moved, and dodged the swinging brooms that Bakura and now Marlik welded. Bakura then did an unexpected turn around a corner and ended up in front of the two and swung his broom. Three things then happened at the same time, as Bakura swung his broom about waist high to catch the two and knock them off there feet, Yami did a front flip over the handle landed and kept going as Yugi leaned backwards and slid right underneath, the handle just missing his chin. Yami slid to a stop staring at Yugi who was now upright and rubbing his ankle with a look of discomfort on his face.

"You ok?" yami asked as Bakura and Marlik slid to a stop next to them. Yugi nodded

"Yea I'm fine just the move I just did pulled at my wound a little that's all." Yugi just straitened up when the group heard clapping. Turning they saw Mark standing there clapping half-heartedly, as he quit he moved closer to the small group.

"Very nice performance you two, see Yami you do have it in you, so now we will add your little flip to our skating performance, lets see how about four in a row from both of you since yugi was so kind to sign these for me." He waved the contract as Yami just looked at him with shock. "So now then," Mark continued, "Shall we give Yugi the house warming gift first, or shall I show him how its done around here first." He pretended to think about it, before coming to a conclusion and grinned evilly. "I think ill give him his welcome gift, Yugi come with me, the rest of you back to the hotel we will meat you there." After casting a worried glance at Yugi; Yami, Bakura, and Marlik took off for the edge of the ring and disappeared from sight.

As soon as they were gone Mark walked for the opposite side of the ring that the three had exited from, Yugi followed cautiously after. But as soon as he cleared the bleachers something hit him accost the temple hard and his world faded to black.

* * *

Yes i know I'm bad with the cliffies. XD

But that's one of the things that make writing so much fun! ;D

review please!

(PS: If you have ideas for what should happen next I'm up for options!)


End file.
